(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a terminal apparatus, an image processing system, and a communication method.
(ii) Related Art
For example, there are cases where a user wishes to connect a terminal apparatus to a communication apparatus by using wireless communication based on Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) or the like. In such cases, the terminal apparatus and the communication apparatus may be automatically and easily connected to each other by causing the terminal apparatus to transmit and receive connection conditions via wireless communication such as near-field communication (NFC) in advance.